The Codex Thief
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: John Dee hires the Black Star, a deadly assassin and infamous thief, to steal the Book of Abraham the Mage from Nicholas Flamel. Slightly AU, lots of OCs. Sorry about the short summary. T just to be safe.
1. Jazmine and Cinnamon

Chapter 1

3rd POV

London, England, 23:30

Dee walked into the Cinnamon Club Bar. He looked past the chatting couples, the rude waitresses and the drunken fools. Instead, he watched for the signal and immediately saw it: a woman spreading her fingers and putting them in front of her face, palm out. The doctor walked over to the woman as she put her hand down. She had short auburn hair and reflective sunglasses covering her eyes. She silently walked into the back room and Dee followed her. The woman went through several hallways and rooms, not stopping until she stopped at a closed door with Ancient Greek looking symbols carved into the old wood. She turned the dull iron doorknob and threw open the door, then stepped aside as the door opened, protesting to the sharp movement. The English Magician walked in and the door closed behind him with a groan. The room was extremely simple; a wooden table stood on the concrete floor with two chairs on either side. A glass bottle with Russian printed on the label and a bottle of cheap soda sat on the table along with two wine glasses. The candle on the table was the lone light source, its light bouncing off the walls, twisting and distorting the peeling grey wallpaper. The only thing peculiar was the rich scent of cinnamon in the air, not like the cheap air fresher smell in the club, but spicy and rich.

"So, John Dee, it's nice to finally meet you" a female voice said with a mix between a London and a French accent. Something stepped out of the shadows to reveal…

* * *

...a girl about fifteen with dark brown hair and the same reflective aviators resting on her head the other woman had. Her slate grey eyes held knowledge and experience beyond her years.

"So, where's the Black Star?" Dee demanded. A high pitched laugh escaped her red lips.

"Cherie, I am the Black Star" the young woman told him.

"That's not possible, you're just a child" the doctor said.

"I am not a child" She told him "Now, can a child kill or steal?" The girl questioned as she walked over to the table. Dee shook his head. "Exactly Cherie, and you came to me to do one of those two; now which one do you want?" She picked up a glass and poured the contents of the two bottles into the glass.

"Theft" Dee answered. She sipped the mysterious concoction and Dee noticed that, in the light, her hair had a slight red tint to it.

"Hm, magical or humani?" She asked, adding more of the substance in the glass bottle to her drink. "Magical" he replied. The supposed Black Star took another swig of her drink and shuttered.

"Now this is my specialty" she grinned "Call me Jazmine Magikar" Jazmine told him, pouring the same two substances into the other glass and sat down in a chair. Dee sat down and took a drink of the liquid. He nearly gagged at the strong taste of alcohol.

"What is this?" He asked, pushing his glass away.

"Russian vodka mixed Ribena" she answered, grinning at his shocked face. "So what are we talking here? Archon skull, Elder weapon, Next Generation-".

"The Book of Abraham the Mage" the Magician said, cutting her off.

"The who what now?" Jazmine asked blankly.

"You've never heard of the Codex?" The Englishman asked exasperatedly.

"Hey, I don't pay much attention to Elder business; I'm more concerned about other matters" she told him, tapping an irregular beat with her long nails on the table "So where is this book?".

"San Francisco, California".

"Long way out, but I'll do it, for a price, of course".

"What's your price?" He asked her.

"Normally, it would be access to somewhere or an object, but since you claim to be more 'connected' than others, I have a different price".

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"I want 50 grand for my team and to know who my parents are" she said.

'So, she's an orphan,' Dee thought "Fine" he said.

"I have five people, including me, as my crew, but one's gone right now" Jazmine explained "We'll contact you when she gets back and make the decision then. If you need anything, contact me via Iris message or by scrying".

"Yes, so who is your crew?" Dee questioned her.

Jazmine stood up and grinned. It was like a mix death smiling and an angel smirking. "That, Cherie, is for me to know and you to find out". She snapped her fingers and black smoke swirled around her. Once it cleared, the scent of cinnamon was stronger than ever.

And the Black Star was gone.


	2. Meeting Time!-Part 1

**I do not own the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, the Star Wars character mentioned, the Kane Chronicles, Doctor Who. I do own the plot, Jazmine, Astrid, Tori, Charlotte and Olivia. Posted on September 23, 2013. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting Time!-Part 1

Jazmine's POV

Brooklyn, New York 4:30 AM

The smoke cleared and I opened my eyes. I was back at base in the all imported marble foyer (theft and assassination pays extremely well)… and Tori is trying to strangling me.  
"Tori- you're-choking-me" I managed to gag out. The blonde haired woman released me and gave me a proper hug; as in I wasn't suffocating. "Tori, you're back early!" I said, smiling. Tori, one of the older members, spends most of her time on Corusaunt; a planet a few light-years away from Earth. Yeah, it's a long story. The demigod is one of the best bounty hunters in the universe, literally.  
"Yep, Cad and I finished the job early" she informed me with the silky, undefinable accent she's had since the day I met her, her hazel eyes sparkling.  
"Victoria Harkness, you don't have a crush on him, do you?" I teased her.  
"No!" Tori immediately answered, her freckles being blocked out by her blushing.  
"Aww…Little Tori has a crush on the big bad bounty hunter" A Scottish accented voice taunted. I looked up and saw Charlotte swinging her legs off the edge of the marble banister, her signature gold heels swinging back and forth, like clock pendulums. She jumped down from her perch and landed gracefully in front of us. "Tori and Cad, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- Ow!" Her singing was cut off by Tori punching her in the arm. Charlotte rubbed the sleeve of her red cardigan… correction, my cardigan.  
"Quit stealing my clothes Char" I said, annoyed.  
"Stealing is such a strong word; I like to call it, borrowing without permission" Charlotte informed me. I snapped my fingers and black smoke swirled around her. When it cleared, all Char wore was a gold tube dress with black ruffled skirt that stopped mid-thigh and her shiny gold stilettos. "Meanie, now I'm cold' she pouted.  
"Quit being such a wimp Roulette, I'm wearing less than you are" Tori snapped, gesturing to her steampunk style outfit, which, honestly, didn't look very warm to me. Charlotte got her nickname, Roulette, from winning Russian roulette every time without dying.  
"Girls, girls, you're both pretty" I told them as they continued to argue, but they didn't listen. Char and Tori fight constantly when they're around each other; it's extremely irritating and they rarely stop. The only person that can get them to stop is…  
"Charlotte Isabella, behave! Victoria, what would your father say?" Astrid's commanding voice bounced off the foyer walls. A blonde woman that looked not a day over thirty, but is actually somewhere around 90, walked down the stairs, her turquoise heels tapping against the marble floor. In her white sheath dress and lotus blue pointe jacket with her curly hair in a tight bun, Astrid looked like a professional business woman, or a teacher, which is what she really is. Astrid is much like our 'mom' in a sense; she makes sure we're not late, that we don't leave our stuff all around base and that we don't kill each other.  
"Hey 'Strid' I said, calling the immortal by her nickname.  
"Welcome back Ro, how was England?" she asked with her usual Irish accent, using a shortened version of my middle name, Rowan.  
"Same old, same old; though, when I stopped by Cardiff, I did notice the space-time rift's acting up" **[AN: virtual cookie if you got the Doctor Who reference!]** I informed her. Astrid pursed her lips.  
"We'll check it out later, where's Olivia?" I questioned. They all shrugged.  
"Last I heard she was out doing a favor for a prince in India" Tori told me.  
"I thought she was impersonating a heiress at a charity in Barcelona" Astrid frowned at the bounty hunter.  
"No, she's doing a heist at the Louvre" Charlotte insisted.  
"Actually, she was at the First Nome with her friend Zia" we all spun around to see the Egyptian Queen coming through a swirling gold vortex. Her short brown hair blew as the portal closed. Her bright blue eyes were clearly annoyed. Sand covered her green blouse and white skinny jeans along with her battered flip flops.  
"That's what I was going to say" I sighed "Now that everyone's here, meeting time!".

* * *

**Okay, so the story behind the Five Stars members is that some of them come from a different dimension/Shadowrelm; Astrid, Charlotte and Jaz are all from the same dimension, Olivia is from the dimension with the Kane Chronicles and Tori is just from a different planet all together (Courasant from Star Wars). I'm working on a 'backstory' fanfic for the Five Star members, so it will make a little more sense then. Review please!  
-MJ2001**


	3. Meeting Time!-Part 2

**I do not own SINF, I do own Jazmine, Tori, Astrid Charlotte and Olivia.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting Time!-Part 2

3rd POV  
The meeting room wasn't like any other business office's meeting room; it had a long table made of wood that was from a planet millions of miles away from the Milky Way and was about sixteen feet long and four feet across that had complex carvings on the sides and legs. Tori got as a present from black market dealer, along with eight chairs for each side made of the same wood with identical carvings. The wall at the head of the table had a Leonardo painting that Astrid stole from Venice. The rest of the room was covered with simple black and white swirls that Olivia and Jazmine painted while the rest of the crew went to complete a job in Paris, excluding the right wall which showed the glittering skyline of the west side of New York. The things that made it unique were the crew's customized weapons stuck on the underside of the table with Velcro in their usual seats, the magically refilling glasses that filled with any drink in multiple universes, and the fact that the room could seal itself with three inch thick Vibranium walls and turn into an armory within five second or less.  
"You're going to steal the Codex?" Olivia questioned, clearly shocked.  
"Am I the only one who hasn't heard of the Book of Abe the President?" Charlotte rudely blurted.  
"Yeah, 'cause you're a mortal" Tori snapped angrily, propping her boots up on the table.  
"Everyone, settle down. Tori, Ro didn't know about the Codex either and Charlotte, it's the Book of Abraham the Mage, not Abe Lincoln" Astrid explained calmly.  
"Astrid is correct; I am going to steal the Book of Abraham and I'm going to do it solo" Jazmine announced. They all began to protest "That's not up for discussion" Rowan told them "If I take the job, we get ten grand each and I might find a piece of my past". The four women fell silent. Ro had memories taken from her about six years ago and she never found remembered some significant facts, like where she lived, her friends, and her family.  
"But this is Dee we're talking about; you know how many people he's betrayed" Astrid said.  
"True, but if I get this information, I have another piece of the puzzle of my past" I told them "And, even if he turns on me, there's an awful large bounty on his head".  
"True, but what about his masters; Isis and Osiris must be pretty desperate if they're contacting us" the two Elders despised the Five Stars for being so powerful, but also for not having Elder masters. Their liberty makes them even more dangerous than Elder-made immortals because there's no one to take back their immortality.  
"Yes, and desperate people do stupid things, especially people like them" Jazmine informed them.  
"And if they do something stupid, it will most likely be dangerous too" Astrid protested "you could be killed'.  
"Like Hades will let me back into the Underworld; he doesn't trust me whatsoever" Rowan scoffed.  
"Jaz, this really is dangerous, remember last time we broke into Enoch Enterprises?" Olivia said, clearly concerned.  
"It was my fault, I triggered the tripwire" Tori shrugged.

"Okay, all in favor of me taking the job?". Charlotte, Tori and Jaz raised their hands. "Opposed?" Astrid and Olivia raised their hands. "Majority rules, I'm taking the job" Jazmine announced.

"What do we do now?" Tori asked.

"Now we wait".

* * *

**Sorry if that was kinda short, I'm on my iPod and it looks longer on here than it does on the computer. I also apologize for not updating for a few days, I had writer's block and I was super busy. Please review. **

**-MJ2001**


	4. The Message in the Mirror

**I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I have had tests and quizes every day and I have only four practices until my first cheer showcase. I usually work on this after school, but I've had academic team Monday and Wednesday (btw, we won our match Wednesday 23 to 28), and I've had cheerleading for school on Tuesdays, then I had all star cheer on Thursday, I had a school dance on Friday, a party on Saturday and cheer again on Sunday, and academic team practice was canceled today, so this is the first day I have absolutely nothing to do.  
I do not own SotINF or Star Wars, I do own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Message

Brooklyn, New York, USA-11:30 PM

3rd POV

Tori propped her feet up on the desk and yawned. The comm center was usually this boring. Watching computers process info and waiting for a message to come on the multiple mirrors hanging on the walls wasn't the most entertaining activity in the universe. Preferably, she would rather be in a club on Courcant **(Star Wars planet, that I do not own)**, or maybe out doing a job with the rest of her team in Athens, but she had been left to wait for a message from this Magician person. _Boring._ The mechanic rummaged through her tight cargo pants pockets and pulled out a pink Sharpie marker and began drawing a random pattern consisting of swirls and zig-zags. This passed the time better than staring at her reflection. She bit her bottom lip as she worked on a complicated whirl and yawned. She had been woken up at an ungodly hour that day to watch the mirrors, after going to bed at three in the morning because of an extremely long plane ride. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a few minutes...

* * *

Coit Tower, Enoch Enterprises, San Franciso, California, USA-8:30 PM

Dee poured the crystal clear water into the scrying bowl. He muttered an old spell and let some of his aura flow into the liquid. What was the girl's team called again? Oh yes, the Five Stars. Ripples formed across the water. When the water was still, an image of a young woman that was definitely not the Black Star appeared. She was surrounded by mirrors and computers.

"Ahem" he said. The girls head snapped up. Half of her face was covered with a strange, pink, geometric design.

"Its the fox's fault!" She yelled. Her hazel eye focused on the mirror. "Whoops, didn't mean to say _that_ out loud". she fixed her short, choppy, blonde hair. "You must be the Magician, Jazmine is taking the job".

"May I speak to her?" Dee asked.

"She's in Athens, when's the job going to be?" the girl asked, changing the subject.

"Tell her Flamel's at the Small Book Shop in San Francisco this Thursday".

"Okay, Thursday, Small Book Shop, San Francisco, got it. Over and out" the woman waved her hand across the mirror and she disappeared from the water.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter, I have writer's block. Question of the Day: What's your favorite song? **

**-MJ2001**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello readers, I have good news and bad news. Good news-I am on the competition squad for cheerleading at my school and I'm almost done with the sixth chapter of the Codex Thief. Bad news-competition squad means more practice and less updates. My iPod also has a virus on it, and that's how I usually update. It might be a while until I put up Chapter 6, just so you know. **

**-MJ2001 **


	6. Peppermint, Cinnamon and Rotten Eggs

**I do not own SotINF or anything Michael Scott wrote, I do own the parts I wrote and Jaz. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Josh

San Francisco, California-May 31st 2:15 PM

Peppermint

Cinnamon

And rotten eggs.

"That's just vile". Josh Newman stood in the center if the bookstore's cellar and breathed deeply. Where were those smells coming from? The tint cramped cellar always smelled dry and musty, the air heavy with the odors of parched curling paper, mingled with the richer aroma of old leather bindings and dusty cobwebs. But now it smelt of these three strange scents.

_Peppermint_

Sharp and clean, the smell cut through the close cellar atmosphere. It was the odor of new toothpaste or those herbal teas his sister served in the coffee shop across the street. It sliced through the heavier smells of leather and paper, and was so strong it made his sinuses tingle; he felt as if he was going to sneeze at any moment. He quickly pulled out his iPod earbuds. Sneezing with headphones on was not a good idea: made your ears pop.

_Cinnamon_

Spicy and clear, there was no mistaking it. Cinnamon was something he associated with the spices of Christmas. It was always during the holiday when the scent was around, occasionally smelled it while his mother made cookies for the school bake sale, but never in the middle of summer. Josh was comforted by the aroma-it brung back memories of opening presents under the Christmas tree with his sister. It almost overpowered the smell of mint, but not completely.

_Eggs_

Foul and stinking-he recognized the sulfurous odor of rotten eggs. It blanketed the clear odor of mint and the sharp smell of cinnamon… and it was disgusting. He could feel the stench coating his tongue and lips, and his scalp began to itch as if something was crawling through it. Josh ran his fingers through his shaggy blonde hair and shuddered. The drains must be backing up again.

A wave of peppermint, immediately followed by rotten eggs and cinnamon, filled the air again; Josh coughed and felt his eyes water. This was impossible! He maneuvered his way through the piled books and stacks of boxes, heading for the stairs. He couldn't spend another minute down there with that smell. He needed to grab a breath of fresh air or he was going to throw up-but, strangely, the closer he came to the top of the stairs, the stronger the odors became.

He popped his head out of the cellar door and looked around.

And in that instant, Josh Newman realized his world would never be the same again.

* * *

**I know this chapter's short, but I feel the need to update this story. **

**On a completely unrelated note, I had an epic Halloween. I was a kinda Victorian looking Mad Hatter. It rained a lot though, not like sprinkles, but with wind and storms and I got drenched… but I got lots of candy :D **

**I don't know when the next update will be, I'm going to have to return my copy of the Alchemyst soon (I'm borrowing it from the library), so I might just like have a chapter with Jaz and maybe some OCs that's non-cannon, then pick up a little before the Magician. **

**-MJ2001**


	7. Second Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello again! Sorry about posting another author's note, but this one's kinda urgent. I accidentally posted my whole story ****_instead_**** of posting Chapter 5 and accidentally deleted the actual chapter 5. If you've read my Sherlock fic, 'The Archer', then you know I had a ****_lot_**** of screw ups with that. I have to rewrite the whole freaking chapter now, so I might not update for a while. Once again, so sorry about my screw ups and the delay. **

**-MJ2001**


	8. The Small Man and the Pale Girl

**Hello! Please don't kill me for not updating for so long; I had to find a website that had the first half of the first chapter. It took me quite a while, and my cheerleading competitions are now almost every week. I lost this weekend, just because the team was larger. I am absolutely *&%^.  
I don't own anything Micheal Scott wrote, I do own my OCs and the parts I wrote. This is before Peppermint, Cinnamon and Rotten Eggs. **

Chapter 8: The Grey Man and the Pale Girl

San Francisco, California-May 31st 2:15 PM

"OK—answer me this: why would anyone want to wear an overcoat in San Francisco in the middle of summer?" Sophie Newman pressed her fingers against the Bluetooth earpiece as she spoke.

On the other side of the continent, her fashion-conscious friend Elle inquired matter-of-factly, "What sort of coat?"

Wiping her hands on the cloth tucked into her apron strings, Sophie moved out from behind the counter of the empty coffee shop and stepped up to the window, watching men emerge from the car across the street. "Heavy black wool overcoats. They're even wearing black gloves and hats. And sunglasses." She pressed her face against the glass. "Even for this city, that's just a little too weird."

"Maybe they're undertakers?" Elle suggested, her voice popping and clicking on the cell phone.

"Maybe," Sophie answered, sounding unconvinced. She'd been chatting on the phone with her friend when, a few moments earlier, she'd spotted the unusual-looking car. It was long and sleek and looked as if it belonged in an old black-and-white movie. As it drove past the window, sunlight reflected off the blacked-out windows, briefly illuminating the interior of the coffee shop in warm yellow-gold light, blinding Sophie. Blinking away the black spots dancing before her eyes, she watched as the car turned at the bottom of the hill and slowly returned. Without signaling, it pulled over directly in front of The Small Book Shop, right across the street.

"Maybe they're Mafia," Elle suggested dramatically. "My dad knows someone in the Mafia. But he drives a Prius," she added.

"This is most definitely not a Prius," Sophie said, looking again at the car and the two large men standing on the street bundled up in their heavy overcoats, gloves and hats, their eyes hidden behind overlarge sunglasses.

"Maybe they're just cold," Elle suggested. "Doesn't it get cool in San Francisco?"

Sophie Newman glanced at the clock and thermometer on the wall over the counter behind her. "It's two-fifteen here . . . and eighty-one degrees," she said. "Trust me, they're not cold. They must be dying. Wait," she said, interrupting herself, "something's happening."

The rear door opened and another man, even larger than the first two, climbed stiffly out of the car. As he closed the door, sunlight briefly touched his face and Sophie caught a glimpse of pale, unhealthy-looking gray-white skin. She adjusted the volume on the earpiece. "OK. You should see what just climbed out of the car. A huge guy with gray skin. Gray. That might explain it; maybe they have some type of skin condition."

"I saw a National Geographic documentary about people who can't go out in the sun . . . ," Elle began, but Sophie was no longer listening to her.

Two more figures stepped out of the car.

The first person was a small, rather dapper-looking man, dressed in a neat charcoal-gray three-piece suit that looked vaguely old-fashioned but that she could tell had been tailor-made for him. His iron gray hair was pulled back from an angular face into a tight ponytail, while a neat triangular beard, mostly black but flecked with gray, concealed his mouth and chin. He moved away from the car and stepped under the striped awning that covered the trays of books outside the shop. When he picked up a brightly colored paperback and turned it over in his hands, Sophie noticed that he was wearing gray gloves.

The second was a pale, thin, willowy girl who stepped out of the car in extremely worn combat boots. She was no younger than fourteen but not any older than seventeen, her copper hair pulled into a complex braid. She was wearing an red top, a leather jacket and ripped up jean shorts. Red iBeats hung loosely around her neck, the cord going to an iPod in the back pocket of her shorts. Instead of grey gloves, she had fingerless, black glovelets that showed her long black nails. She took off a pair of reflective aviator sunglasses and put them in her jacket pocket. For some reason, she looked familiar.

"They're going into the bookshop," she said into her earpiece.

"Is Josh still working there?" Elle immediately asked.

Sophie ignored the sudden interest in her friend's voice. The fact that her best friend liked her twin brother was just a little too weird. "Yeah. I'm going to call him to see what's up. I'll call you right back." She hung up, pulled out the earpiece and absently rubbed her hot ear as she stared, fascinated, at the small man. There was something about him . . . something odd. And then there was the girl who looked distantly familiar, like an actress or a singer. Maybe he was a fashion designer, she thought, or a movie producers. That was it-he was a movie producer and she was an actress and they were going to the book shop to make a book into a movie. She'd give them a few minutes to get into the shop, then she'd call her twin for a report.

Sophie was about to turn away when the gray man suddenly spun around and seemed to stare directly at her. As he stood under the awning, his face was in shadow, and yet for just the briefest instant, his eyes looked as if they were glowing. The girl also turned to look at her too, lowering her sunglasses to reveal slate grey eyes.

Sophie knew—just knew—that there was no possible way for the small gray man or the to see her: she was standing on the opposite side of the street behind a pane of glass that was bright with reflected early-afternoon sunlight. She would be invisible in the gloom behind the glass.

And yet . . .

And yet in that single moment when their eyes met, Sophie felt the tiny hairs on the back of her hands and along her forearms tingle and felt a puff of cold air touch the back of her neck. She rolled her shoulders, turning her head slightly from side to side, strands of her long blond hair curling across her cheek. The contact lasted only a second before the small man looked away, but Sophie got the impression that he had looked directly at her.

In the instant before the gray man and the pale girl and his three overdressed companions disappeared into the bookshop, Sophie decided that she did not like either of them.

**Yeah, that was a bit lame. Love it, hate it, grammar errors? Please tell me and I'll fix it. **

**-MJ2001**


End file.
